Flock's First Fiction
by BRRIII
Summary: So, the classic, "Flock reading Maximum Ride books" plotline.  But, I guess I do a little bit of justice with it.  :  Narrated by Fang!
1. Introduction

**So, I've noticed that I write much better when I'm more inside of my comfort zone. So, to kind of keep me writing when I have writer's block with my other stories, I decided to make another cliche plot! The good ole Flock reading the Maximum Ride series plot! So, hopefully I do some justice with this thing! (:**

"Max!" I screamed from about two blocks away. I saw her head swivel around from the distance, then fall on me, eyes wide and showing the slightest bit of surprise. If she read my expression right. I didn't want all of these other people to be in on the fact I was surprised by this certain piece of literature. Especially since I just screamed Max's name, which, now that I think back on it, wasn't the most wise decision.

"What?" Max asked, a little out of breath from sprinting over here. I suppose the tone I used probably implied danger, which it really shouldn't have. I pointed into the store window, and when Max caught eye of it, she gasped. She looked from the book, to me, then back to the book, then smiled innocently. "Ha, whoops." I slapped my hand against my forehead.

"Whoops?" I whispered, "You went off writing about our strictly inside access business into a book and just gave it to a publisher? Are you trying to get us killed?" She looked at me, then put her hands up as if to say, "Calm down."

"Come on, Fang," she said, "It's not like _everyone _knows about it."

"_It's a New York Times Bestseller,_" I said, "As in _it was sold a whole lot_. People don't just buy books to look at them, Max." She sighed and nodded.

"Okay, okay," she admitted, "I screwed up. But come on. I didn't just hand it to a publisher. It must've fell out of my bag when we were on the run or something. It's not like I dreamed of being the first Avian-American writer, it was just something to do when I couldn't get to sleep." I gave her a death stare. "I even went under the pseudonym, 'James Patterson.' Everyone believes this is fiction." Grabbing her sleeve, I sort of dragged her into the store and picked up a copy of the book. Without so much as taking a glance at the back cover or anything, I presented it to the cashier with 20 dollars and sped out.

"Keep the change." The lady looked unsure, but I didn't hesitate in walking back out of the store and down the street to the homestead, all the while chewing Max out for making such a rookie mistake. I mean, we just got done saving the world from creeps that were determined to kill everyone who isn't a mutant freak, we can't be blowing our cover like this.

As soon as I walked into the front door, the Flock knew that I was peeved. The first to speak was Iggy, strangely enough. "What's up?" he asked. I threw the book at him, completely oblivious to the fact he was blind until it was too late. The book left my hand and connected with his forehead. He put a hand to his head and stated, "Ow!" I rolled my eyes, of course, uselessly.

"Just be happy I didn't get the hardcover." By now, the rest of the Flock had huddled around Iggy and seen the book that was thrown at him.

"Max," Nudge was the first to respond, "What is this?" Max seemed to be getting a bit nervous, and she cowered beside me, even knowing I was probably more angry about this than anyone. I sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, letting her know I wasn't too mad. She swallowed hard and looked at every pair of Flock eyes, including Iggy's, who were utterly confused.

"Oh, just something I did back when we were kids," she said, cowering even farther into the crevice of my arm. I rolled my eyes and gave Nudge a serious glance.

"She blew our cover, that's what she did."

"What, what in the world is going on!" Iggy said. Gazzy, being a little too far away to see what was going on this whole time, reached over and grabbed the book from Iggy's lap, and read the title aloud.

"Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment," he said, "Hey, Maximum Ride, that's you." Iggy's eyes widened and he stood upright.

"You wrote a book about us?" he said. Max, a bit tired of the same question over and over, nodded into my chest.

"Yeah, yeah, Max screwed us over, do we all get that now? No more repetitions of it?" She sighed and groaned loudly as she nuzzled her face even deeper into my chest. Just as her mother walked in the room, everyone was showing mixed emotions visibly on their faces.

"Um," she said, "What's going on?" The whole Flock looked at her.

"Ask Max," we all chorused. She looked to her eldest daughter and crossed her arms over her chest. Max sighed again and finally told her what was going on.

"Way back before I met you," she pondered for a moment, "And during and after I met you, I wrote a book about the Flock and what all was going on with us. I must have dropped it at one point because apparently someone turned it into a publishing company and now it's a New York Times Bestseller." Max's mom looked gleeful and vivacious.

"Oh, good job, sweety!" she said. I looked at Max's mom with disapproval.

"No, not good job," I said, "Because that is all of the stuff that _no one _needs to know about us, and she just took to herself the liberty of writing it all down in one convenient place." Max cuddled back into me. I started rubbing her back as she squeezed me into a hug. Even though I was mad, I couldn't help but hug back.

"Whatever Fang, you're such a rock," she said. Max laughed into my chest and I really felt like glaring at her. I couldn't because she was too close to be into my horizon, but if she was... "Just open it up and read it, I'm sure it's really good." I glared at her mother and suddenly Max looked up at me with horror.

"Oh no," she said, "Oh, please _God _no." I smiled.

"No, no," I said, "Open it, let's see just how good a writer Max really is." She groaned and put her head back in my chest. What? She did need some punishment. Plus, this punishment would be comical.

**So, a bit of an original intro, and purpose for reading the book. Anyways REVIEW :D**


	2. Prologue

**Alright, so, first _actual _chapter of the story. I guess the previous one was more of an intro, so please do read on into my story. I hope to do some good with the plot (: P.S. How do you like the narration by Fang? I thought it would be an interesting perspective to hear this particular story from. **

And so we did as Max's mother had suggested, much to Max's disapproval. But this was, after all, punishment. So, the Flock decided we'd all get a chance reading, well, Nudge decided for us. It was some thing called Popcorn that she did back at that school in Virginia. I didn't see the use of it, we were all just going to read a chapter anyways. And to start it all off was the woman of the hour: Maximum Ride herself. She was lying on the couch, her shoulders resting back on my arm. She looked up at me as if to ask if she had to do this. I nodded and pointed to the novel. She sighed and started flipping pages.

"Wait a minute," I said. She glared up at me, "Look at that, you almost flipped past the prologue." That glare she gave me would've sent wolverine home crying to his mother. Even so, she cleared her throat and looked at the book. She started reading.

"Congratulations. The fact that you're reading this means you've taken one giant step closer to surviving till your next birthday. Yes, _you_, standing there leafing through these pages. _Do not put this book down. _I'm dead serious – your life could depend on it..."

"Stop!" Iggy said, a bit of laughter behind his voice. "You wrote that? Like, you didn't ever plan on publishing this, but you still wrote something as if someone would actually read it?" He busted out laughing as Max glared at him uselessly. I sighed.

"Keep reading," I said.

"This is my story, the story of my family, but it could just as easily be your story too. We're all in this together; trust me on that. I've never done anything like this, so I'm just going to jump in, and you try to keep up."

Iggy was still laughing in the background of Max's narration. Man, he sure does know how to add insult to injury.

"Okay, I'm Max. I'm fourteen. I live with my family, who are five kids not related to me by blood, but still totally my family."

"Awh," Nudge said a bit animatedly.

"Shut up!" Max said. She shook her head and directed her attention back to the story, "We're – well, kind of amazing. Not to sound too full of myself, but we're like nothing you've ever seen before. Basically, we're pretty cool, nice, smart – but not "average" in any way. The six of us – me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel – were made on purpose, by the sickest, most horrible "scientists" you could possibly imagine. They created us as an experiment. An experiment where we ended up only 98 percent human. That other 2 percent has had a big impact, let me tell you.

"We grew up in a science lab/prison called the School, in cages, like lab rats. It's pretty amazing we can think or speak at all. But we can – and so much more. There was one other School experiment that made it past infancy. Part human, part wolf – all predator: They're called Erasers. They're tough, smart, and hard to control. They look human, but when they want to, they are capable of morphing into wolf men, complete with fur, fangs, and claws. The School uses them as guards, police – and executioners. To them, we're six moving targets – prey smart enough to be a fun challenge. Basically, they want to rip our throats our. And make sure the world never finds out about us."

Everyone was dead silent as she read those lines. We all still had that soft spot whenever we talked about the cretin that had made us. They were abominable, barbaric and cynical, and we'd never forget a single experiment of what they'd done to us. They'd hurt us, scarred us, both physically and mentally. We'll never be the same because of them.

"But I'm not lying down just yet. I'm tell _you_, right? This story could be about you – or your children. If not today, then soon. So please, please take this seriously. I'm risking everything that matters by telling you – but _you need to know_. Keep reading – don't let anyone stop you."

By now we'd all kind of ventured our minds away from the part describing the School, so I decided to tease Max once more. "Don't forget that little part down there at the bottom," I whispered. She pursed her lips and went on.

"Max. And my family: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel. Welcome to our nightmare."

And now, the Flock took it upon themselves to burst out laughing at Max's presentation of the story. I didn't, I simply looked at her and smiled, which she knew was basically the equivalent. She blushed harshly and threw the book in my lap. "Your turn, Mr. Tough guy." I rolled my eyes and opened the book to the first chapter.

**So, I thought it'd be fitting that Max read the prologue. And I also found it fitting for Iggy to be the one who criticizes Max's reaching out to the people like some kind of poster-child for a cause. So, any comments, likes, criticisms? Feel free to tell me about them in the REVIEWS :D**


	3. Chapters 1,2, and 3

_**Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, d_**un, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, DUN! :DD What you guys have all been waiting for, the continuation of Flock's First Fiction! :D After reading all of your great reviews, I was so flattered, I just had to continue it. This is the first three chapters of the book. I know there isn't much interesting commentary in here yet, but once the story really gets going, there's some stuff that the Flock would love to comment on (: So, get to reading, and REVIEW :DD**_**_

I cleared my throat and started reading the first true chapter of the book, immediately noticing a resemblance as I started reading. _"The funny thing about facing imminent death is that it really snaps everything else into perspective. Take right now, for instance. Run! Come on, run! You know you can do it. I gulped deep lungfuls of air. My brain was on hyper-drive; I was racing for my life. My one goal was to escape. Nothing else mattered." _

I knew what this was even now. Max had told me about it a long time ago. It was a reoccurring dream she'd had over the first four years without Jeb. I didn't even have to read the rest of this chapter to know it. But I had to read it for the rest of the Flock. Because I didn't want them to miss out on the experience of witnessing Max's punishment, now did I? Besides, she'd stopped having the dream, so I'm not going over any boundaries now.

"_My arms being scratched to ribbons by a briar I'd run through? No biggie. My bare feet hitting every sharp rock, rough root, pointed stick? Not a problem. My lungs aching for air? I could deal. As long as I could put as much distance as possible between me and the Erasers."_

When Max had described the dream to me, she'd been very vague. She simply said that she'd get chased, find a cliff, jump off the cliff and start flying. That was the end of that conversation. But reading her account of it, it was much more than that. It was as if she was actually running away from the School, by herself, pain induced and scars taken.

"When was this, Max?" asked Nudge. She disregarded Nudge's comment and directed for me to keep reading.

"_Yeah, Erasers. Mutants: half-men, half-wolves, usually armed, always bloodthirsty. Right now they were after me. See? That snaps everything into perspective. Run. You're faster than they are. You can outrun anyone. I'd never been this far from the School before. I was totally lost. Still, my arms pumped by my sides, my feet crashed through the underbrush, my eyes scanned ahead anxiously through the half-light. I could outrun them. I could find a clearing with enough space for me to -" _

And, really just to mess with the Flock, I stopped there, and looked all of them in the eyes. Nudge was still totally confused about when exactly this was happening, as were the rest of them it seemed. They all looked at me with shock. "Go on," said Iggy.

"Whoa," I said, "Iggy's interested in a book. Max is quite the writer." He glared in my general direction as I read further.

"_Oh, no. Oh, no. The unearthly baying of bloodhounds on the scent wailed through the tress, and I felt sick. I could outrun men – all of us could, even Angel, and she's only six. But none of us could outrun a big dog. Dogs, dogs, go away, let me live another day. They were getting closer. Dim light filtered in through the woods in front of me – a clearing? Please, please... a clearing could save me."_

I didn't pause this time, because I knew that the Flock would kill me, including Max, who was getting tired of everyone's suspicion. _ "I burst through the trees, chest heaving, a thin sheen of cold sweat on my skin. Yes! No – oh, no! I skidded to a halt, my arms waving, my feet backpedaling in the rocky dirt. It wasn't a clearing. In front of me was a cliff, a sheer face of rock that dropped to an unseeable floor hundreds of feet below. In back of me were woods filled with drooling bloodhounds and psycho Erasers with guns. Both options stank. _

_The dogs were yelping excitedly – they'd found their prey: moi,"_ I said, mispronouncing the word terribly, I knew, _"I looked over the deadly drop. There was no choice really, If you were me, you'd have done the same thing. I closed my eyes, held out my arms … and let myself fall over the edge of the cliff. The Erasers screamed angrily, the dogs barked hysterically, and then all I could hear was the sound of air rushing past me. It was so dang peaceful, for a second. I smiled. _

"_Then, taking a deep breath, I unfurled my wings as hard and fast as I could. Thirteen feet across, pale tan with white streaks and some freckly looking brown spots, they caught the air, and I was suddenly yanked upward, hard, as if a parachute had just opened. Yow! Not to self: No sudden unfurling. Wincing, I pushed downward with all my strength, then pulled my wings up, then pushed downward again. Oh, my god, I was flying – just like I'd always dreamed. _

The flock was confused, seeing as Max was talking about flying as if it wasn't a day to day system of transportation. But none of them said anything. And so, I read on, _"The cliff floor, draped in shadow, receded beneath me. I laughed and surged upward, feeling the pull of my muscles, the air whistling through my secondary feathers, the breeze drying the sweat on my face. I soared up past the cliff edge, past the startled hounds and the furious Erasers. _

_One of them, hairy-faced, fangs dripping, raised his gun. A red dot of light appeared on my torn nightgown. Not today, you jerk, I thought, veering sharply west so the sun would be in his hate-crazed eyes. I'm not going to die today."_

The Flock all looked just a bit dazed and confused. "Max, can you _please _tell us what was going on in that chapter?" said Gazzy. She rolled her eyes.

"The first sentence of the next chapter explains it, now shut up and read," she said, taking the book from me and tossing it at him. He caught it and flipped to chapter two, reading the first sentence to himself first.

"Oh," he said. _"I jolted upright in bed, gasping, my hand over my heart. I couldn't help checking my nightgown. No red laser, dot. No bullet holes. I fell back on my bed, limp with relief. Geez, I hated that dream. It was always the same: running away from the School, being chased by Erasers and dogs, me falling off a cliff, then suddenly whoosh, wings, flying escaping. I always woke up feeling a second away from death. _

_Note to self: Give subconscious a pep talk re: better dreams. _

_It was chilly, but I forced myself out of my cozy bed. I threw on clean sweats – amazingly, __Nudge had put the laundry away. _

"Hey," Nudge said. Max gave her a no nonsense look.

"First off, Nudge, you don't even do that now, second, this was written a long time ago." She crossed her thin arms over her chest.

"It still hurts." Gazzy rolled his eyes and proceeded.

"_Everyone else was still asleep: I could have a few minutes of peace and quiet, get a jump on the day." _

"_Hey!_" everyone but Max and I said in a chorus. Max rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you what I told Nudge, you guys don't shut up now, and this was a long time ago." Gazzy glared at her (as did the rest of the Flock) and hesitantly directed his attention back to the book.

"_I glanced out the hall windows on the way to the kitchen. I loved this view: the morning sunlight breaking over the crest of the mountains, the clear sky, the deep shadows, the fact that I could see no sign of any other people. We were high on a mountain, safe, just me and my family." _

"Who knew Max was a poet," said, you guessed it, Iggy. Without pause, Max retorted...

"Iggy, if you don't shut your mouth, the next book I write will be about how I _killed you_." He lowered in his chair.

"Just saying, that was nicely written, Max," he sheepishly replied. Gazzy laughed lightly.

"_Our house was shaped like a letter E turned on its side. The bars of the E were cantilevered on stilts out over a steep canyon, so if I looked out a window, I felt like I was floating. On a 'cool' level from one to ten, this house was an easy fifteen."_

"Max?" Nudge said, "What does cantilevered mean?" She sighed and I took the challenge of answering.

"Remember when you shot that arrow straight up in the air?" I asked her. I noticed Max shake her head at that memory. That was the day that we all learned that what goes up _must come down. _Needless to say, we were a bit panicked once we remembered that simple rule.

"Yeah," Nudge said, blushing slightly.

"Remember how it landed? Kinda like that." She showed she understood and nodded.

"I'm more surprised Max knows a word over three syllables," Iggy said. Max didn't even bother getting offended.

"Fang," she said, "Which title do you like better? A Blindside Beating, or the Purblind Prey?" Iggy turned even whiter than usual and sunk even further in his seat. Gazzy kept reading before Max started beating Iggy.

"_Here, my family and I could be ourselves. Here, we could live free, I mean literally free, as in, not in cages. Long story, more on that later. And of course here's the best part: no grown-ups. When we first moved here, Jeb Batchelder had taken care of us, like a dad. He'd saved us. None of us had parents, but Jeb had come as close as possible."_

That sealed the deal that this was a _long _time ago. Max hated Jeb, and would never refer to him as a parent nowadays. After learning that he'd actually helped put us in those cages.

"_Two years ago, he'd disappeared. I knew he was dead, we all did, but we didn't talk about it. Now we were on our own. Yep, no one telling us what to do, what to eat, when to go to bed. Well, except me. I'm the oldest, so I try to keep things running as best I can. It's a hard, thankless job, but someone has to do it. _

_We don't go to school, either, so thank God for the Internet, because otherwise we wouldn't know nothin'. But no schools, no doctors, no social workers knocking on our door. It's simple: If no one knows about us, we stay alive. I was rustling around for food in the kitchen when I heard sleepy shuffling behind me. "Mornin', Max." _

"Who said that?" asked Nudge. Gazzy shrugged.

"That was the end of the chapter," he said. He tossed the book at her, "How about you look into that." She rolled her eyes, opened the book and scanned the page. She looked up and smiled.

"You should've read this chapter, Gazzy," she said. _"'Morning Gazzy,' I said as the heavy-lidded eight-year-old slumped at the table. I rubbed his back and dropped a kiss on his head. He'd been the Gasman ever since he was a baby. What can I say? The child has something funky with his digestive system. A word to the wise: Stay upwind."_

Gazzy, not the least bit ashamed at his skill, laughed credulously. "Thanks, Max," he said, "It means a lot." She nodded at him and nuzzled into my chest. She seemed tired. It was getting a bit late. After this chapter, I'd decide Max's punishment was over, for today. But it will be continued tomorrow, as soon as everyone's up.

"_The Gasman blinked up at me, his gorgeous blue eyes round and trusting. 'What's for breakfast?' he asked, sitting up. His fine blond hair stuck up all over his head, reminding me of a fledgling's downy feathers. _

_'Um, it's a surprise,' I said, since I had no idea. _

_'I'll pour juice' the Gasman offered, and my heart swelled. He was a sweet, sweet kid, and so was his little sister. He and six-year-old Angel were the only blood siblings among us, but we were family anyways."_

I was really waiting for Iggy to comment, but it was Gazzy who'd taken that role. "Aw," he said sarcastically. Max, drowsy, didn't get too angry.

"Yeah, I kinda miss that Gazzy. This one can be a real jerk." she said. I grinned as Gazzy's shoulder slumped.

"_Soon Iggy, tall and pale, slouched into the kitchen. Eyes closed, he fell onto our beat-up couch with perfect aim. The only time he has trouble being blind is when one of us forgets and moves furniture or something. 'Hey Ig, rise and shine,' I said. _

"_Bite me,' he mumbled sleepily." _I noticed Max glare at Iggy. He straightened up quickly and held up his hands.

"You're gonna get mad at me for something I did in your story?" he asked. We all shared a bit of a chuckle as Max shook her head sleepily.

"I'm just kidding, Ig," she said. I looked down. This is an incredibly not-Fang-esque thing to say, but Max was really cute when she was sleepy. What? I can fit in one inkling of emotion every once in a while. Once a day, that's my quota. I didn't have my one for today. And telling you means I don't have to tell anyone else.

"_'Fine,' I said, 'Miss breakfast.' I was looking in the fridge with naïve hope – maybe the food fairies had come – when the back of my neck prickled. I straightened quickly and spun around. 'Will you quit that?' I said. _

_Fang always appeared silently like that, out of nowhere, like a dark shadow come to life. He regarded me calmly, dressed and alert, his dark, overlong hair brushed back. He was four months younger than me but already four inches taller. 'Quit what?' he asked calmly. 'Breathing?' I rolled my eyes. _

_'You know what.' With a grunt, Iggy staggered upright. _

_'I'll make eggs,' he announced. I guess if I were more of a fembot, it would bother me that a blind guy six months younger than I am could cook better than I could. But I'm not. So it didn't. I surveyed the kitchen. _

_'Fang? You set the table. I'll go get Nudge and Angel.' The two girls shared the last small bedroom. I pushed the door open to find eleven-year-old Nudge asleep, tangled up in her covers. She was barely recognizable with her mouth shut, I thought wryly" _Nudge didn't seem very happy reading that line. She actually hesitated in reading it, _"When she was awake we called it the Nudge Channel: all Nudge, all the time." _At that, Nudge put the book down.

"Did you guys really call it that?" she asked, a hint of anger in her tone. None of us replied. Of course, except Iggy.

"_Did _we call it that?" he asked, "We still do." Everyone glared at Iggy. It was moments like this that we wished that either he wasn't blind, or that looks could kill. We could all thank him for supplying that little tidbit Nudge never needed to know about. Well, we could blame Max more than him, but still. Nudge groaned, mumbling something under her breath, then kept reading.

"_'Hey sweetie, up and at 'em,' I said, gently shaking her shoulder, 'Breakfast in ten.' Nudge blinked, her brown eyes struggling to focus on me. _

_'Wha'?' she mumbled. _

_'Another day,' I said, 'Get up and face it.' Groaning, Nudge levered herself into a crumpled but technically upright position. Across the room, a thin curtain concealed one corner. Angel always liked small cozy spaces. Her bed, tucked behind the curtain, was like a nest – full of stuffed animals, books, most of her clothes. I smiled and pulled the curtain back. _

_'Hey, you're already dressed,' I said, leaning over to hug her. _

_'Hi, Max,' Angel said, tugging her blond curls out of her collar. 'Can you do my buttons?' _

_'Yep.' I turned her around and started doing her up. I'd never told the others, but I just loved, loved, loved Angel." _Max winced, I felt. But Iggy, pretty much the only person who would've commented, was still scared out of his whits at Max's death threat. _"Maybe because I'd been taking care of her practically since she was a baby. Maybe because she was just so incredibly sweet and loving herself. _

_'Maybe because I'm like your little girl,' said Angel, turning around to look at me. 'But don't worry, Max. I won't tell anybody. Besides, I love you best too.' She threw her skinny arms around my neck and planted a somewhat sticky kiss on my cheek. I hugged her back, hard. Oh, yeah – that's another special thing about Angel. She can read minds." _

"And done," Nudge said. "Who's next?" I looked back down at my groggy Max. She definitely needed some sleep. And so did the rest of us, really.

"Actually," I said, "I think Max has had enough for today. But first thing tomorrow, we'll make sure to keep reading. After all, it's such an entrancing story." Max groaned, but didn't bother glaring up at me. Her eyes were close, her head resting on my chest. "You guys all go to bed." They all did so, getting up and exiting the room. I put my mouth near Max's ear.

"You gotta go to bed, babe," I said. She wrapped her two strong arms around me and shook her head in my chest.

"Let's just sleep on the couch," she said. I shrugged and lay down, Max resting on top of me. Her arms were still wrapped around me, so I grabbed a blanket from a nearby chair and covered us up with it. Before I knew it, she was sleeping soundly. Not too long after, so was I.

_**REVIEW :DD**_


	4. AU

_**Hey guys. So, I really hate to do this, but I'm totally going to product place in the middle of this story XD I feel like such a hypocrite, but I feel like this kind of applies to you guys. So, you guys liked Fang's blog, right? Well, I know I did. I was so bummed out when I saw that it stopped posting and changed it to maxdanwiz. Well, I decided since I hate the fact it's gone now, then I should do something about it.**_

_**So you see where this is going…**_

_**Well, I'm starting a blog I guess kind of like Fang's blog. I'm gonna do my best to portray Fang's attitude in all posts and stuff. I hope you guys don't think this is stupid. I just know that there are other people like me who would like the adventure to continue, even in such a small way. So, check it out, you guys. You should definitely inbox me some questions so that I can do a whole Fang Q&A thing. I know everyone loved that in the book.**_

_**So, don't hate me, just check it out. I just started it, so it's going to be kinda empty for a while. But once we get a lot of followers on it, it might be consistently updated. Here's the address:**_

_**intermittentintasia . blogspot . com (remove spaces of course)**_

_**By the way, just as a copyright thing, I don't own Maximum Ride or pretty much anything in any way, shape, or form.**_


End file.
